Bennett Family
The Bennett Family is an extremely powerful matriarch of witches in ''The Vampire Diaries''. The family was originally settled in Salem, Massachusetts, however, after the witch trials began, the family relocated in Mystic Falls in 1692, where they have lived in secrecy for over one hundred years. History The Family Members *'Ayanna (possibly):' was supposedly an ancestor of the Bennett bloodline that lived in the Middle Ages. *'Emily Bennett': was a 4th-great grandmother of Bonnie through Grams. She was the handmaiden of Katherine Pierce, as well as a powerful witch. She made the rings that protect Stefan and Damon from dying in sunlight. Emily and Damon made a deal in 1864. Damon would protect Emily's descendants and Emily would use her grimoire to protect Katherine by entombing her with 26 other vampires under Fell's Church. Emily was burned at the stake by the Founding Families. *'Amelia Bennett': was ancestor of Bonnie. *'Ernestine Bennett': was ancestor of Bonnie. *'Sheila Bennett': turns out to be a descendant of a long line of women suspected of being witches. Grams is also a witch. In the episode Fool Me Once, she and Bonnie preformed a spell to open the Church doors containing the vampires. After opening the door with a spell that let people in but kept vampires from leaving, she had to open it to set Stefan free. The spell weakened Sheila and she died in bed later that night. *'Pauline Bennett': is presumably a witch and a descendant, or, at least, distant relative of Emily Bennett. She was the niece of Sheila Bennett, cousin of Abby, aunt of Bonnie, first cousin twice removed of Joanna, and first-cousin three times removed of Lucy. *'Joanna Bennett': is Lucy's mother and first cousin twice removed of Pauline. *'Abby Bennett': is the daughter of Sheila Bennett and mother of Bonnie Bennett. She is a very beautiful woman, but also a troubled one. Her reasons for abandoning Bonnie was because of her then-best friend Miranda, Elena's adoptive mother. When Elena was little Mikael came to Mystic Falls in search of the doppleganger. Abby lured him out of town, and cast a powerful spell that nearly killed her. *'Lucy Bennett': is Bonnie's cousin, and is also a witch. She is the daughter of Joanna, and therefore is related to Sheila Bennett. She helps Katherine to get the moonstone in episode Masquerade because she owed her a favor. But she ends up weakening her with a spell when she touched the moonstone, when she realized a member of her family (Bonnie), was involved. *'Bonnie Bennett': is a beautiful, charismatic, good-natured and open minded girl that is shown to be very mature for her age. Bonnie is the daughter of Abby and granddaughter of Sheila. She defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. This often makes her look like a prejudiced person. She once had the power of a hundred dead witch's that she asked for to defeat Klaus, but it was soon taken from her when she brought Jeremy back to life and messed with the balance of nature. She is Emily Bennett's descendant and is not on good terms with most of the dead witches since she helped Klaus escape death. AyannaES.jpg|Ayanna Emily_Bennet.jpg |Emily Bennett Photo-2717550-M.jpg|Sheila Bennett Abbybennettthefamilytree.png|Abby Bennett Wilson Lucy.jpg|Lucy Bennett Ghjrdsr.jpg|Bonnie Bennett Relatives *'Bonnie's Father': was initally presumed to be Sheila's son since Bonnie and Sheila share the same last name, but this was proven untrue when it was shown that Sheila was actually Bonnie's maternal grandmother, not paternal. He is the ex-husband of Abby Bennett. It is unknown if he is a warlock, but Bonnie says he has no interest in magic so he is presumably human, although it was mentioned that he does know about witches and magic. Family Tree Direct female lineage tracing from Emily through Bonnie Trivia *The Bennett family was inspired from the McCullough family in the novels. *As of now, no male members appear, though Bonnie's father is mentioned. According to Bonnie, her father has no interest in magic, so it is very likely that he is human. *Esther Mikaelson mentions that the Bennett witches are descendants of the witch Ayanna, who resided in Mystic Falls in the 10th century, however, both Sheila Bennett and Jonas Martin mentioned that the Bennett Family was originally from Salem, Massachusetts, and didn't settle in Mystic Falls until after the Salem Witch Trials which were in the late 17th century. It is very likely that Ayanna is, in fact, not really a member of the Bennett family and that Esther may have lied to Bonnie and Abby to gain their support. Gallery 3805.jpg Abbybennettthefamilytree.png Ameliabennettgrave.jpg AyannaES.jpg Ernestinebennettgrave.jpg Ghjrdsr.jpg Photo-2717550-M.jpg Sheilabennett'sgrave.jpg Lucy.jpg|Lucy Category:Main Family Category:Bennett Family Category:Families Category:Witches